Betrayed
by faystrike
Summary: This is my first time posting a fan fic. Throwing her oaths and loyalty to Neo-Queen Serenity and her friends as well her life partner. To change the out come of their existing future for much more peaceful one
1. Chapter 1

The room was filled in silence as the two strongest inner shinshies of Venus and Jupiter escorted a tall young short hair blonde women to the front of the court of the rest of the Neo-Queen's protectors. One of them couldn't look straight a head to look at the blonde that had stood in front. "I don't know what came over you or why you have done what you have done, Haruka!?" The Neo-Queen's eyes were filled with sorrow as she looked down. "What you have done I don't know what to do?" She exclaimed. "My daughter taken and you…." She broke off and looked down unsure what to say next to this young strong women that she had trusted over the years. "You gotta-"

"That's enough! Why should I, Haruka?" The Neo-Queen interrupted her with more anger in her eyes than sorrow. "I've trusted you and for gave you for things that you have done in the past to help and to protect, but there is nothing you can say to me to bring my daughter back!" She watch Haruka standing in front of her with her gaze unable to look onto her. "You betrayed your loyalties, your oath, and your friends, Haruka!"  
Haruka look up at the Neo-Queen with slight anger in her expression. "I have NOT. I can still get her back if you let me!" She protested with her. She was determine to make the Neo-Queen understand that she isn't a traitor and her friends. "No, Haruka, no." The Neo-Queen voice was slightly above a whisper. "You done enough damage." The Neo-Queen stood up from her seat as she gracefully walk towards the tall short hair blonde. Haruka tensed slightly as she walk towards her and stop a foot from her. "I need you to relinquish your heshin pen."

"I can not." Haruka look directly at the young Neo-Queen. "Let me go and I'll-"

"There is no second chance, Haruka! You made your choices and I'm not asking you to hand over the pen or I'll be forced to take it from you!" The Neo-Queen glare at her with almost venous eyes.  
Haruka look straight at them with equal expression. It seem like countless hours before Haruka handed over her heshin pen to the Neo-Queen. The Neo-Queen had a firm grip on it. "I'm going to take sometime what would be appropriate punishment, Haruka." The Neo-Queen had turn away from her and walk towards the private chambers. Venus and Jupiter unsure what to say to Haruka as they too look away from their former friend. The others in the seats unable to look at Haruka felt the same hurt that their Neo-Queen is enduring now.  
Neptune however had different conflicted emotions. She can't believe her partner. Threw all different situations, but this alone she is unsure how to react. Haruka knew she wont ask forgiveness from her nor her friends. She needs to get out of this situation and fast with her heshin pen. She has to get Chibiusa back in safe hands.

It seemed like endless hours before the Neo-Queen has walked out of her private chambers. Her eyes locked on Haruka. Haruka felt her gaze. Making her frozen in place that made her unable to move where she stood. "I've thought threw and hard to figure out a punishment for you, Haruka, but I don't know if it will be enough." She exclaim at her. All the years she knew Neo-Queen Serenity she never seen her this mad. "You leave me no real choice. I sentence you to life in jail, Haruka. You have no place among us in the court that you've betrayed!"

"My Queen, there-"

"I've heard enough out of you, Haruka! You and only you knew what you've had planned and the coast it will have effect of it! I'm done arguing with you. I've made my mind and you'll pay for it." Neo-Queen Serenity turn her back away from Haruka. Trying not to shed a tear to the events that had unfolded. No matter how much she wanted to HATE her, but she can't. Her child is out there as a hostage and Haruka. She has no words for her. Hearing the two shenshi's taking Haruka away and feeling the tension in the air by the others. "You all are excused." She spoke somewhat coldly to the others as she walked into her chambers once again.

Haruka paced in her cell. Thinking how to get out to put some stuff back in place. Her own guilt over whelmed her every minute has passed. Cursing to herself under her breath for letting Chibiusa get in the middle of a plan that would help to stop everything. She slammed her fist against the concert wall of the cell. There were no one down the cell block she was held in. At lest she doesn't have to deal with humiliation from other inmates. The events that had happen plagued her mind constant.

Year and a half earlier…

Haruka stood silently by the window of both Michiru's and her own home. Michiru was off teaching younger kids art which left Haruka alone for a while in her own thoughts. She was bothered with some rumors of possible threats that will harm everything that she and her friends have stride for. Haruka shook her head to get rid of the negative of the thoughts that have stir. They already have fought ageist the Black Moon kingdom and survived that chaos. She can't ignore the changing of the winds of late.

What more can there be done? She had stated her concerns to the council with little success. Michiru convert her as best to her own ways, but she just can't just drop this feeling. The emotions building like a raging forest fire refusing to give any relive. She can't go up to her old friend Pluto. Her knowledge would help ease her mind, but she refuses to say anything of the future due to her taboo. Haruka screamed in frustration. 'What is there to do? What can I do? My friends tell me to take some time off from my duties, but I can't."

Sound of the front door opening and shutting was heard from the second floor where Haruka live. Haruka sigh as she look confuse as the clock have read one thirty in the after noon. Knowingly Michiru usual gets home around five in the evening. Who could have enter her home without permission. Before she had walked across her study room Sailor Pluto stood. Her expression was deep in thought as she look at the strong women. Before Haruka can say a word to her, "Haruka, I know your confuse why I have come with out a word to you or Michiru." At those words Haruka knew this wasn't just a social call to catch up with each other, but she couldn't help to gesture the time guardian into the study.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind, Pluto?" Haruka watch on seeing her friend taking a seat near a book-case with a slight nod in response. Pluto looked at Haruka with complex expression even more than before. "What's going on?" Haruka pressed on in hopes this older senshi will give her the reason for this visit. "What would you do if knew what the future will be like, Haruka?" Haruka look dumb founded hearing these words from her. 'What does she mean by that?" Haruka ask herself. "I don't know, Pluto? I guess it depends what is at stake."

Pluto sigh looking away from Haruka. Her gaze look threw the window to the outside world. Seeing the birds fly, trees sway in the breeze, and the crystal clear sky. "If you knew that something horrible would come to destroy this world we helped to create. Would you stop it before it happens and take the reproduction from the effect in the after math or let it take it's course?" These words from Pluto made Haruka's skin crawl. Haruka thought hard at her words with uneasy feeling.

"Are you asking me to change something that would violate your taboo?" Haruka question her. Pluto looked away to void her gaze. The silence has taken its grip in the medium size room. Haruka watch her good friend for sometime and unable to bear this silence any further.

A slow nod was notice by her. Pluto slowly look back at her with plea and sadness. "Yes, Haruka, I'm asking you to change the future." Haruka had no words to answer to her friend. All she could do is sit at the nearest chair. "I know it's a lot to ask of you and it's against every oath I took to protect the time line, but I can't bear what will happen. I also seen the after math if the time line has shift." Pluto's voice was above a whisper as she hold back any tears to the thought. Haruka otherwise remain silent. Hearing what Pluto had said made think the possibilities of the after math would be?

"Does it have to do with the rumors I've been hearing?" Haruka finally gotten enough courage to ask. Pluto nod very slowly at her and unsure how this tall blonde would react. Haruka look at Pluto, trying to read her mind. "There is something else you're not telling me?" Pluto once again look away from her friend. "What kind of after math would I have to deal with if I gone along with this new change to the future?"

Pluto let out a big sigh. "Michiru can't join you and betray the ones that you care for." Shacking her head in disbelieve to the words she just heard. Betray them? Was all Haruka could think of. She sunk deeper into the chair, letting her elbows rest on her legs with her head hanging. She can't do that to them nor Michiru. Michiru would hate her if she gone threw this, but her thoughts went back to reporting her concern about these rumors that Pluto has confirmed. "I know this isn't easy to decide on, Haruka."

Pluto sat up from her seat and walk across the room to touch Haruka's shoulder. "Your asking me to give up everything just to change the future?" The husky voice was quite with mix emotion. "What would happen after I change it, Pluto? At lest give me that much of answer." Pluto kneel to the same eye level as Haruka's.

"You'd be more of an out cast, Haruka." She shook her head in more disbelieve and hearing Pluto out a sad sigh. "But things will be better towards the end of this. They'll understand in time… That's all I can say." Pluto stood up slowly making her way to the door of the room. She pause and look at the distraught tall blonde. "You have to make the choice, Haruka. Time isn't on our side here. You alone have this choice."

"Who do I have to speak to? That is once I've decided what I'm going to do." Pluto gave her a sad soft smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but the new characters are mine and new places. Please leave a review how you like the story. Ty ^_^

* * *

Nine months have passed and a the tired young tall blonde crashed onto her own bed of their home. Jogging her natural duties and her so-call side duties can be rough on a person, but she had to. Trying to keep her side job a secret was hard enough, with Michiru complaining of how lately she been tired, and trying not to slack on her senshi duties onto of that. "I swear, Haruka. You been on that bed every time I come home." The slender aqua hair girl complain as she walk straight into their bed room and hearing a quite moan was the only responded to the voice. "If the Neo Queen Serenty is working you that hard-"

"It's my own doing, Michi." The tired husky voice that had interrupted Michiru. She slowly got up, look at the young sea goddess of hers, and giving her a sweet loving smile. "I been up all night."

"Finding any of those rumors?" Michiru sat on the bed beside her loving, tired partner. Haruka nodded sleepily at her question. Michiru sigh at her as she gently pull the blonde near her with her lips creasing hers. "You know I believe you, but you shouldn't be killing yourself like this?" Michiru try to reassured her after their lips pulled away.

"I know." Haruka spoke quietly to her. Standing up from the bed completely. "At lest I need one person in my life to know that I'm not crazy, Michi."

A soft giggle escape from Michiru as she watched Haruka taking off the black silk sleep wear shirt and then her silk pants. Michiru couldn't help cress her silk white tan like skin regardless she still had her under garments on. She was truly proud of her Haruka being what she is and how loyal she can be, but she still likes to be selfish keeping Haruka to herself. She couldn't help to notice a slight bruise mark on her upper left side of the ribcage. She frown wondering what Haruka had done to deserve this mark. "Ruka," she watch her pulled a grayish shirt over her shoulders and slowly turning her waste slightly to reveal her chest threw the unbutton front. "Where did you get that bruise?"

Haruka was slightly caught off guard by Michiru's findings. Last night was the reason why she was tired in the first place. Jumping over fences, dodging trash cans, as well a few stray bullets to grab an ex-member of the mafia that she had join. She had admited to herself that this guy was skilled enough to take on at lest two senshies. It was her own mistake to let that guy too close to her with a heavy led pipe hitting her upper left side of her ribcage. If she was in her known form of Sailor Uranus, she would never gotten any marks on her.

She hate laying to her Michi, but less she knows about her double life, less she has to worry about Michiru getting hurt in the end. "I just got careless training with some of the guards at the royal palace." Haruka reassure Michiru. She walk back to her Michiru from their closet with her hands gently coaxed her to lay on her back. Feeling the fine cloth drape around her fine porcelain skin. A slight moan exit from Michiru's lips at her own touch. Haruka can't resist to crease her neck with her own tender lips. Which earn another moan from Michiru again.

Michiru couldn't resist her advances on her as her hands reach between the unbutton shirt to touch the firm soft skin. She loved the way how Haruka moaned to her fingers crease her back as they played with Haruka's bra clasp. Haruka's kisses started to more intense feeling of her soft tender lips creasing her chest in a eager to do more. "Haruka," she gasp hoping that she'll hear her. She heard a small hum sound between the two. "I wouldn't mind this, but don't you have to be somewhere else?" At that moment Haruka just stop with a protest groan as Michiru felt her weight on top of her own.

"I hope you realize that you can be one painful tease when you bring this up and what has to be done." Haruka heard her giggle as she felt her fingers playing on her back. Haruka couldn't help to let out a growl at her with more protest. "And now that's just not fair!"

* * * * *

The day finally gave in to the dark night sky, Haruka sigh heavily as she waited in her usual location to receive any orders by these thugs. She hated her self ever night she came to secluded area of the park. Even worse lying to her friends why she never report in after her shifts and to Michiru. She never understood why she has to be the one to do this job, but had no choice to trust Pluto on this.

Sounds of ruffling leaves was heard in front of her in the small denies forest brush. Soon enough a figure that stood medium height stepped out. The park's lamp light barely touch this person that stood in front of Haruka. "Your late." Haruka told in irritated voice. She couldn't help study little features that had been shown with little light could give away.

"Things can't be helped" A male voice responded to her. "Can't be too careful with the senshies patrolling around town. Now can we?"

"No. I guess not." Haruka answered to this guy. He gestured her to follow him like always. Wondering what they are going to do. Usually she is involved in some type of crime. She has needs to do what it takes to get higher in the ranks of this organized criminals. What little she learn so far they have been planning something big with little information she had gather. "What are we doing this time?" She finally ask him as they weave in and out threw the trees. Silence only fellow to her question. She wasn't to surprise by the silence.

Haruka followed the man threw some streets that she recognized and know what to expect. It's a perfect place for wannabe gangs, mafia, and other type of thugs. She rarely went with this man threw these parts. When she did go threw these areas she had to do more than regular dirty work as in breaking into companies to steal misalliance stuff that this group needs or beating up a poor person that can't make their dept. Those she hated the worse. She couldn't show her faces to those victims or her own cover would be blown. At those times she knew she wouldn't able to hide her fear to whom ever accompanies her.

Soon enough they stopped in front of a steel door of a wear house. The building she wouldn't never think of would be their base at all. "Our leader had sent me to get you, Haruka." The voice that had finally broken the silence nearly make Haruka jump. Her mind raced trying to figure why would the leader wants to see her? She slowly hesitated as she watch this man making a sound of a code to be let into the building. "Do you know why he has asked for me?" She question as the heavy steel door slid. Rusty sound of the door being open to reveal a tall muscular man stood in their way to enter. No answer had came for the man.

The man at the steel door look down at them. He studied both of them and making Haruka feel less at ease. This man next to her showed something to the other. The muscular man look at it and waved them in. This is the only way she could enter this place. These visits always put her on guard on these moments. Fear that they found out or worse. She had to push those thoughts out of her mind and focus what is happening now.

The lighting in the building was far more better than outside. The figured man was now able to be seen. His rugged rough black hair, a scare figured his face from his right upper jaw to the base of the nose, and his clothing was clean but looking slim, but she had seen him in action more than once. She knew he should be feared. Besides him others work on what ever they need to be done. From drug to firearms to much worse things she wish she would never see in her life time.

Is this all worth the risk each morning came when she was able to be let go to rest finally at her home? Her home with her lover. She trail this man like always threw different parts of the warehouse and into the back corridors that had lead them to a stair well that lead down. This is where they do most of the dirty deeds. Screams were herd threw the close doors. Haruka knew too well of this area. She wanted to turn these thugs in and do a large raid on this place, but everything she worked for would be in vain.

As they round the corner to enter the left corridor, her heart quickened. She felt something is wrong. As they entered into a room where a man sat in a chair with his elbows on the desk. She seen this man a few times. This is the man that ran stuff threw Neo Tokyo in and out. He had power and money. With his looks and charm he could have any girl. Next to him stood a strong women. With long maroon color hair with a few strains of dark purple. He eyes are like deep ice color and match her emotions quite well. He clothing she wore was silk deep forest green shit and dark jeans. Her face look innocent to luring anyone to faults safety. Haruka seen her a few times and when she did was usually around him. "Ah, Haruka!" He gestured her to sit down on the chair across of him.

"Satoru." She greeted the man and feeling the man she had companied him stood at her side. The women watch her carefully. "You have asked for me?" Haruka watch Satoru reach his hand towards a box resting on his desk and grabbing a cigar out of it. She also saw papers laying out , either in piles or just laying across the surface. She look back at Satoru seeing he already clipped the cigar and waiting to hear why she was sent.

"Some of us couldn't help seeing you doing weird things and brought them to my attention," he started to answer her only to stop a brief moment to get the cigar started with her trusty gold plated pocket lighter. "So I had some of my guys watching your movement after you leave here." Haruka felt a hand on her shoulder to preventing her to stand up. "After hearing about your normal life it made a lot of sense why you were so egger to help our little family." His eyes lock onto her. She can feel him judging her and fighting her impulse to draw her henshen pen from her pocket.

He got up from his chair and walk around the desk to be closer to her. He sat on the desk and lean towards her with his hands on the arm rest to prevent any movement she could make. "Why work with us and not even informing your Queen?" Haruka felt her stomach drop hard at this and top it off finding out that she was followed. Haruka would never have let her guard down to no one, but how were they able to watch her when herself can't sense them? That alone she knew her fears were right, but now she must find away to get out of this situation. "Well?" Satoru demanded more harshly as Haruka herd a sound of a gun cocked and ready to fire on queue if she said the wrong answer they wanted to hear.

Haruka took a deep breath as she closed her eyes slowly to steady her own nerves. This was the risk of doing what she was trying to find. How things ran here she knew someone was pulling the strings. "The Queen is and will be naïve in what is happing around her as well as the others." She slowly open her eyes to look into dark brown ones. She felt everything around her stood still and she was embracing the worse. She may never age, but she knew she can still be killed. "I made the choice to throw my oaths to protect her from harm. I realized my Queen wouldn't acknowledge my judgments of late. I rather work with someone that holds me in high value."

The women from the far corner of the room walk over to Haruka and the two men. "She's lying!" She spat in a hiss as on command drew a silver hand gun to Haruka's head in a threat she will do the deed to get rid of her. Haruka turn her head to the left to see the barrow pointed between her eyes.

"I'm not!" Haruka protested and trying to hide her fear.

"Satoru, think about it. Why else she would be here pretending what she claims." The women talking reason to her own boss. Her finger itching to release the hammer to make the bullet to finally loge out of the barrow and bed into this senshi's head. "She was the only one that caught wind of our operations. She even told the Queen herself and why would she risk everything to kill those pathetic people as well lying to her lover!" Haruka felt her own sweet slowly dripping down her right temple and she couldn't stop the urge to gulp in fear.

Satoru look at the women that was still threaten to kill Haruka were she sat. He knew what this woman had been saying is true. He has heard the reports from his men and suspicions when he put Haruka on assignment to kill people. Lately he has been having a hard time getting any of his men to get close quarters of the Queen. If this wind senshi was telling any real truth this is the test. She alone will give him the information he would be needing to put his plain forward once the right comes. "God damn it, Satoru!" The words pulled him out of his own thoughts. He lean back and bring his cigar to his lips.

Once his cigar was place secure between his teeth. He knew this women he kept near him was a person you need to take serous when it comes to small threats. A small amusement played on his lips watching a strong and well known to be feared senshi now facing her own killer. This type of power he can't help to lavish in. He raised his right hand to lower the barrow of the gun away from Haruka. The protest from the women never seen to stop as he order her to stand down.

Haruka watch this women leaving her left side to stand back at the far corner. Somehow this situation isn't done yet. She turn her gaze back at Satoru smoking away on his cigar and exhaling the smoke towards her. "It's nice to see you take us quite serous, Haruka, on the threats we make." Haruka seen his ego has heighten. "If your really telling the truth, Haruka. The next assignment I'd be giving you shouldn't give you much trouble." His voice made Haruka's skin crawl and not liking the hint of the conversation that things are heading in much worse direction. "I need someone that can get close to the other senshi's as well as the Queen and that, Haruka, you'll be that someone I need."

Satoru stood up fully and walk away from her with his back towards her. He return to his seat at the front of the desk and looking straight into Haruka's green teal eyes. "That's crazy!" Haruka exclaimed at him as she slam her fist on his desk. The man next to her tighten up his grip on her shoulder to keep her in place. Satoru just smirk at her reaction to his plain to use Haruka as a spy.

"Crazy you say? I thought you no longer have love for your so called beloved for your Queen." He comment to the words that Haruka had said to convince him that she is willing to work for them and not the Queen any longer. He couldn't help noticing Haruka poster started to straighten up at his own words. "I think you wont have little problem doing this task for me, that is if you wanted to prove to me that your lying."

Haruka sigh heavily at this and know what she already had done already made her as a traitor, "they wont expect me as their enemy, but they have taken slight notice of my sleepless nights." Haruka warn and acknowledge her new duties. She watch Satoru nod slightly and lift his hand to motion this women to his side. Haruka watch her walk silently to him and stood at his right side for any orders he has in his mind.

"I guess your only duty for now is to inform me anything that is going on with in the palace walls. Anything that is useful to us at lest. By end of each week your going to report anything to Kacey of any findings you've learn." He can sense Kacey smirk at her new found orders. "If there is any signs that your not truthful to your words. Lets say that you better have good reflexes."

After those words the man grab hold of Haruka's right arm to force her to stand up. She couldn't help to notice that Kacey was following them out of the room. She heard the door shut as they walk down the quite corridors of the basement. Before they reach the stairs that lead to the top floor, Kacey forcefully turn Haruka around to slam her hard against the cement wall. Her handgun drawn out once again pressing up against Haruka's forehead without a care how much pressure seems to cause her pain. "I'm warning you just once, Haruka. If I find any reason that your using us. I'll hunt you down like a dog and don't you dare to have your little friends to come after me."

Haruka looked at this crazed women in front of her and knowing the threat was real. She could easly kill her right there in front of this man, but her orders say other wise that Haruka must stay alive. "I'm not using anyone here. I know who has more of a power here and it isn't with the Queen."


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka walk down the marble floor of the hall ways with Michiru at her side. "You seem more rested these last couple of weeks." She wraps her arm around Haruka's and draws her closer to her body. She loves how strong Haruka is next to her. She is fully at ease with her and only with her. As she looked to the side, she couldn't help but to stop Haruka from moving forward to stare at one of the over sized windows of the hall way. She pull Haruka towards the window to get a better view. "Being with you is all I care about. During those months that you were gone. I was lonely and aching for your warm soft body next to mine…." Michiru trailed off looking at the royal guardian below them. "Did you give up your search for your truths in those rumors?"

Haruka tilted her head towards Michiru's to let it rest. She felt the warm sun light hitting them ever so gently. No matter how they are content with each other and loyal, Haruka still didn't have the heart to tell Michiru the truth. Her silent betrayal to her and the royal family. She left her free hand to stroke Michiru's relax hands. "Yes… I've given up on any hopes of that truth." Haruka lower her eyes from the view in front of them.

Pair of foot steps seem to break the silence of the quite hall way. Then stopping a few feet away form the couple that seem to be in their own world and completely unaware of her presence. "Um?" She coughed to get some acknowledgement from them. Seeing it was in vain, but she had to get their attention. She was sent by the Queen herself to let them know that the others are waiting on them. "I know it's a beautiful sight out there, but doesn't mean you can leave the Queen and the others waiting on both of you." She watch as the couple finally look at her and nod.

* * *

Queen Serenity sat at the head of the table with her beloved husband King Endymion. To the right of the Queen sat at her side where the inner senshies and on the King side was the outers. All of them have their own roles to help and to protect their home as well as their planet. Their duties never had change back in the old time forgotten era when each planet had their own life and their moons if it was able to allowed.

Now and then evil forces or uninvited intruders try to invade the only living planet with pure intent to try and take over or even try to destroy everything they have accomplished. It's been rough on all her loyal senshies to keep everything at peace and dealing with natural crimes. Usually she knows they don't bother with such things unless it's a quite night and the police force needs their help now and then. Rarely the Queen and King deal with high evicted criminals as need with fair trail with her and her husband as a judge and the senshies as the jury.

"The crime that I've gathered," Minako have started after Haruka and Michiru sat down in their seats. "Its been steady as much as it can go, but the police department is still trying to catch the mafia that is still alluding them. They also said their star witness went missing early this month…" She trailed off as she shovels her papers around as she feels Serenity's and Endymion's eyes on her. She goes more on other subjects that seen to be anything worth while to even report and pausing to hear her Queen's and King's feeling on such events.

"Have they any leads on who might be responsible for the disappearance of the person they are relying on?" Serenity asked in a concern voice as she watch Minako shaking her head. Ever sense that she has heard of this group its been always a cat and mouse game. Her husband knows that very well as much as she does. "Let the commissioner know if he needs any of our assistance in anything relating to this that he is more than welcome to ask."

As the meeting went on Haruka try to sit still in her seat. She been so busy with things going on her forgot to get a report done on how things going with her and her fellow outers on keeping unwanted guests. Setesuna on the other hand knew she would be lacking. "Haruka!?" Serenity's voice broke threw Haruka's own frantic thoughts and force to stair at everyone. Trying not to blush at her own embarrassment. "What reports have you got for us to share on your duties?" She question the tall blonde.

Haruka try to think fast on any excuse that would let her get by with out having any information. "Forgive Haruka, my Queen." It almost felt like a relieve to Haruka that everyone stare at Setsuna as her out burst. Even Haruka had to look at her and wonder what she has to say. "I.. kinda ask Haruka to do some things for me these past few months. Which in return she wasn't able to keep up with anything that all of us more or less doing.." She slightly trail off in hopes this might give the Queen her answer to Haruka's faller to report in. "No one have gotten a chance to go threw the gates of time with out my knowledge." She continue. "Michiru and Hotaru been keeping things in check as in the locations of any threat that can be detected in our solar system." She finish off Haruka's report.

"So?" King Endymion gathering his own words as his eyes land back on Haruka. "Why haven't you informed me or Serenity that you've decided to ask Haruka to do something for you in that time frame?" It seem like answer that other's have been wondering, but mostly their two great leaders.

"Yes, Setsuna?" Serenity encourage this further.

"Just little things for me and I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission, but I've ask of her is quite…. Personal. I promise it wont happen again." Setsuna covering for Haruka's lack of actions that been reviled. Serenity sigh as she shrugs off what been said and trusting Setsuna's words. Endymion on the other hand still unsure if he should question this further, but seeing his wife not to concern about it nor should he be.

No more reports left to be discus or debate on the proper actions that needs to be attended the senshies start to stand up from their seats. There is one person she needs to talk to. "Haruka." The voice of the Queen reaching to the tall blonde and the aqua hair women. The Queen seen them look at her way as they straighten their poster. Feeling Endymion's hand on her shoulder. She couldn't help to look at her lover with a soft smile as she nods at him not to be alarm why she has called out to the tall blonde.

Haruka and Michiru watch Queen Serenity say something to the King before she walk towards them. Both of them bow to her in sign of respect for their caring ruler. She smile at them with the same loving warmth feeling back when they fought side by side with each other. Her eyes focus on Michiru's, "if you don't mind, Michiru, but I would like to talk to Haruka alone." Michiru nod in respect as she look up at her life partner. She knew what ever is going to be said among the two she'll more likely hear about it from Haruka.

Once the two are completely alone, "I couldn't help notice for awhile that you have been lacking on your duties as well not staying awake when we have minor get together." She place both her hands on her shoulders. She look deep into those green teal eyes of Haruka's to find any hidden reasons she been acting this way. "Tell me what's going on. I know your up tight with me when I told you that we let the police officers that have sworn the same oaths that you and the others have sworn."

Haruka sigh heavily at these words. She look down at the floor they are standing on as she try to find the right words to tell her Queen, but failed to. "I know, Serenity, but like Setsuna said. I been helping her out." She hopes that Serenity would let this drop about her lacking. She look back into her deep blue eyes again she seen hurt and pain in not trusting her why both of them to agree on something that wasn't told about. "I'm sorry Serenity that I can't tell you what she has asked of me, but I can tell you that it was all in vain. I told that to her as well as well saying I'm not going to keep doing that errand and I left it at that."

Serenity's hands gently let go of Haruka's shoulders finally and let them rest at her sides. She always knew that the outers never really need their Queen to do stuff that see fit and she also knew that they did some battle strategies or even investigate. Why this bother her the most when other times she was fine. Haruka is and will always be her trust leader of the outers, but something seem to change some how. She wanted to believe Haruka's words. "If it was all in vain then you should at lest tell me what you have done at lest?"

"If I knew exactly what I was looking for I would tell you, but all I can say is that I was ask at some locations and times to find anything out of the ordinary. I didn't see none during those times during and after my shifts." Haruka half lie and half told the truth to her. With a low sigh Haruka watch Serenity nod with slight hurt in her eyes. With nothing else to be ask of Haruka head her way out of the room to rejoin Michiru outside.

* * *  
Michiru walk beside Haruka in silence. She hasn't said what was talk about in the room she had left. What ever it was it was something that had Haruka bothered. Usually she was straight forward what's on her mind or even taking her lead in a plan she had came up with. "It's been awhile sense you said what's been on your mind." Feeling Haruka's right arm wrapping around her waist to pull her near. "What did she have to say?"

"What Setsuna had me to do and the lack of work I've done." Haruka had answer her as she turn to look at Michiru and her arm went back in place beside her once again. "It's nothing to worry about" She smile at her to ease any worries away that have risen. Feeling the summer breeze playing with their hair Haruka couldn't help to wonder when was the last time she had taken Michiru somewhere to be alone and away of everything that reminded them who they were. "We should take reast of the day to ourselves and go where you want to go?" This earn a light amuse giggle from her lover.

"It's been awhile sense we been to the beach of our old home." She answer her as they walk the main path of the palace grounds. She couldn't help to gaze at the once more strong rested blonde. "Have you thought about going back to racing?" She couldn't help herself to ask her lover even though their new lives don't give them just privilege to live their lives before their full time duties being senshies. Michiru on the other hand found ways to play her violin and teaching art in her free time.

Haruka stopped at her question. She never really thought about her passion in a long while. Its not like she been denied to continue to keep following it. Now and then she had entered local races to satisfied her need to become with the wind. "I have more than a few times, but I can't bring myself to go on the road at long lengths of time." She look down her Michiru's gentle eyes and knowing she too knows too well. She couldn't resist in touching her face with her finger tips to coax her into a deep heated kiss.

Keyac watch the couple from a far distance. She had been following Haruka's movements more closely than any other men that Satoru has in his command. It took her an effort to be granted the permission to watch her. She had notice that Haruka came out of the palace more later than usual and seeing her talk to Michiru outside which made her wonder what she had said. As far as she can tell from their discussion it was no where the topic about them. She watch their little innocent kiss as they stood on the main walk way, but she had to remind herself that she needs any report from Haruka and getting that might prove a challenge task with Michiru being at her side.

She left her spot in the high tree tops as she walk on the palace grounds. The guards that guarded the walls let civilians walk onto the grounds to explore the sites that has surrounded the elegant palace. At certain times and days people were allow in for tours or get console from the Queen herself or any active duty senshi. At lest getting Haruka's attention isn't much of the problem with these privileges that has been given to common folks.

She head to the large water fountain that usually greats people as they step foot on the grounds. She knew they have to pass this place to leave threw the main gates. It wasn't long when she heard them from a near distance. Their playful teases lightly fill the area, but soon stop. "What is it?" She heard Michiru ask the tall blonde that seem to be more in a trance after seeing her.

"I'll meet you at the car." Was the response from the blonde. She watch her handing Michiru the keys. Michiru look at her in confusion why her lover acted strangely and back at Haruka. She can see the hesitation in her body movements to leave her lover's side. With a slow nod at Haruka she left them. Haruka walk towards her with slight irritation that she had interrupt their moment. "Isn't risky to come here?" She demand in a quite tone so she can hear her clearly.

"We can walk somewhere else if you really desire. Your 'Queen' gave the people walk freely onto the grounds to view everything here." She reminded Haruka the little privileges that civilians have. She took the lead to move away from the public view to more secure location on the grounds. She couldn't help to notice the wind had picked up and feeling Haruka's annoyance. "This may be your so call domain, Haruka, but it doesn't put you in the right to threaten me."

"I haven't told anyone if your so damn worried about it." Haruka spat at her. Kayac turn around with her hands grabbing her collar as she force her into the trunk of the tree next to them.

"Don't you fucking dare threaten me again, Haruka!" She hissed quietly only for her to hear. Her icy eyes locked on the teal green. Haruka didn't give any emotion to the situation that was force onto her. Kayac wanted to knee Haruka's stomach, but resisting the urges. "Just give me any report what is going on and I'll let you to rejoin your lover." She ease her grip on Haruka.

"Nothing out of the usual. Just report from different branches and such to keep the Queen updated, but it seems that Serenity took in a little interest on the guy you had me killed a while back." Haruka straighten her collar as she gave the information.

"How so?"

"She is going to let one of us to help the department if they need it in finding out what happen. Nothing more can be said." Haruka finish as she watches Kayac turn her back towards her. Haruka knew she was in deep thought and she slowly nods as she walks off with the satisfy report.


End file.
